mistake
by ch3rrry
Summary: Whatever weaver of fate was planning this scenario should also consider killing me right here and now, Riku thought. [Riku/Namine, KH358/2Days]


A completely rewritten drabble! its still fluffy and cute and it seems less like crack and more like something i legitimately spent my time on!

* * *

Riku bit his lower lip back. He was in The White Room, sitting in the chair closest to Namine. His arms were folded and resting on the table, his head buried in his arms. Even if he wasn't wearing his blindfold, his sight was as obscured as it would be with it, thanks to his leather sleeves. Normally, during missions, he'd wear his blindfold, but after reporting to DiZ he would untie the black proceed to her room. That is where he would stay for most of the rest of the day, either in silence, watching the petite blonde draw, or bury his face in his arms and lose himself within his thoughts.

This time it was the latter, and while his head was swimming, his face was growing a shade of pink. Taking a deep breath, he hoped his face didn't look too red- and pushed himself out of his chair, and took a few short steps towards the tiny figure. Her head was raised in wake of the slight disturbance. She didn't look too allarmed, though, usually this meant that he was leaving. He took a few more steps forward.

He stood in front of her, stuttering with incoherent strings of words, with an obscene amount blood rushing to his face. She seemed confused yet still alert, and took his hand when he gave up on what he was trying to say or do and tried to leave.

"If you want to tell me something, you can say it..."

He shouldn't be surprised by her concern at this point, but...

"...Actually, I-I think I'm fine so-"

"Riku."

That never worked with Namine.

He attempted to take a deep breath.

"...C-canIkissyou?"

He could feel her grip on his hand loosen considerably, along with a small noise of surprise.

He didn't dare turn around.

He had completley tuned out the world and barely realised that she was saying something- though it was more like a timid whisper.

"..I-um...I-I...guess...you-you can..."

She said something beyond that, but he couldn't hear.

[...]

Their faces were inches apart.

His surprise at her response was still eminenent, and he was as hestitant as he initially was. His face was about as red as it ever would be. His stomach was doing somersaults. His heartbeat was beating at an obscene pace. His eyes were clenched tight. He was gripping the chair tightly, and with the other hand he gently grasped Namine's shoulder.

If he dared to open his eyes, he could have seen that she was only mimicing his movements and was a bit lost, memories didn't provide too much, but also the soft pink rising on her cheeks, the way she looked at him before shutting her eyes, and the hand that reached out tenderly to hold his.

He gently pushed his lips against hers. And softly kissed her.

Maybe he would've noticed how much force he was putting on the chair if he wasn't so focused on Namine, and maybe he would have noticed that they were about to fall.

Regardless, they fell in a tangled heap.

There was a small whimper of pain from Namine, and complete and utter silence from Riku. His face, however, was extremely red and he felt too weak to even attempt to escape the situation. They had fallen over trying to kiss, and he had fallen on top of her in a slightly risque fashion.

Whatever weaver of fate was planning this scenario should also consider killing me right here and now, Riku thought.

[...]

A few minutes had passed. No one had come to help, and its not like anyone would. DiZ wouldn't care the slightest, and he was too far underground anyways.

Namine was still constrained under the weight, and Riku had finally stopped mentally combusting to actually assess the situation.

1\. They were tangled, 2. He was heavy and needed to somehow summon the strength to get up, and help Namine up as well, and 3. Trying to kiss her while she was still sitting on her chair was a very bad idea.

First things first, at least- get up. He lifted his head, found a patch of blank floor (after finding that Namine's fingers were right next to his), and lifted the rest of his torso. He found himself staring into Namine's eyes for a few moments, hearing her sharp intake of breath, and blushing even more- and then rolling over and curling up into a ball.

There was a moment of silence. He heard her picking herself up off the ground, and making a small "hmph." She then scrambled over to his side, glancing at his face with a hint of a smile- and then folded her arms onto his side, and simply relaxed against him contendedly.

Yes. This was their relationship had come to.


End file.
